The current design for torque converter pump hubs and transmission pump gears reduces the initial probability of properly engaging the hub with the transmission pump gear. For example, the probability of positioning slots and tabs for a hub and gear within the small window of angles in which the parts are properly aligned for assembly is small. Further, repositioning the hub or pump to attain proper alignment is difficult because friction between a pump hub and a transmission prevents relative rotation of the hub and gear. Therefore, there have been a large percentage of parts that fail to assemble within the time allowed for assembly at the transmission assembly plant. After multiple failed attempts, the parts must be re-assembled manually at a second station.